


【新VD】回魔

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 承接隐藏结局，尼禄莽死了尤里森，失去另一半灵魂的V开始慢慢消逝。





	1. 回魔

**Author's Note:**

> 我是一片连月亮也厌恶的墓地  
> 就连祈祷和祝愿都是罪行  
> ——波德莱尔 《恶之花》

将尾款交付给莫里森，V向尼禄和大家辞行。  
但丁不知所踪。要说没有遗憾是不可能的，只是这最后一面，不见也好。

V在心里小小地嘲笑了一下自己的多愁善感，向峡谷中那栋老房子的废墟进发。那是一切开始的地方，他也想在那里终结。

“V，我们这是要去哪儿？”  
“回家。”  
蓝色的大鸟依旧聒噪，他摇摇头不解释，只是沉默地赶路。

斯巴达老宅和他上次离开的时候没有一点变化，那个被暴力砸开的前厅里挂着油墨的全家福。他在墙边清出一片干净的地方席地而坐。  
“嘿，V，我觉得这里没什么好看的，不如我们去其他城市转转。”  
“等你们自由了，想去哪里都可以。”  
“自由？”  
这下连平时神经大条的格里芬都意识到了问题的严重性。  
“他消失后，我也不会存在太久。毕竟他并没有给我留下太多的魔力。与其在外面漫无目的地乱转，不如让我安静呆会儿。”  
V对死亡并没有什么太多的感觉，从他被维吉尔分离出来的那一刻起，就在向死亡飞奔而去。  
“可是，V，你不是还想见但丁最后一面吗？”  
“他留不住我，见与不见又有什么关系……而且……我只会让他伤心……”  
“哦，你是个相当糟糕的哥哥，噗——我没有别的意思……呱！”  
“我从不否认这一点。”  
V的回答和格里芬的尖叫同时响起，扭头就看到但丁面无血色的脸。乱舞的赤红魔力被强行压制下去。

“这也是……你的计划吗。”  
但丁的失魂落魄是他从未见过的，就像……不，他就是被至亲之人再次背叛。  
“让尼禄去杀尤里森。”

“如果你能完成这个委托，我根本不会利用那孩子。”  
V只是在陈述一个事实，传到但丁耳朵里就完全变了味。盛怒的猎人揪着对方的衣领把人提起来，粗暴的动作让V原本脆弱不堪的身体开始崩坏。  
“我保证……不会有下次了……咳咳……我会消失，不会再打扰你……”  
“你想得美！”

诗人被扯掉裤子推倒在地上，格里芬扑腾起来想保护主人，被但丁一剑钉在墙上。  
“我很抱歉，但丁……”  
V的声音带着不易察觉的颤抖，在猎人压上来时本能地闭上了眼睛。  
“为这些年我所做的一切，对你的伤害……我真的很抱歉。如果你想泄愤的话……”

此时的V看起来脆弱得像个人类，在恐惧中等待着任他宰割。  
猩红的颜色从眼中逐渐褪去，但丁捧着黑发诗人的脸，轻柔地吻上去。  
面对这样的V，他怎么可能下得去狠手？

但丁咬掉手套，两根手指毫不温柔地捅进身体，暴躁地扩张自己，在V震惊的视线中骑了上去。  
“但丁等……哈——！”  
包裹肉刃的甬道又湿又软，这不对劲。V仅有一秒钟思考的时间，过载的快感就把理智撵出了大脑。  
年龄和风骚程度逐年见长的老男人摇着屁股吞吐着身下人的肉棒，和他本人一样温暖的魔力顺着两人连接着的地方源源不断地流过来，像一根吸管插进但丁的身体，将半魔如火的生命力吸过来填补V濒临极限的身体。

微凉的液体溅到诗人脸上。  
但丁哭了。  
“你TM这次别想这么轻易摆脱我，混蛋……”  
他暴露了自己所有底牌。在维吉尔面前，他总是输得一塌糊涂。他以为自己可以，事实上那颗破碎的心经不起再一次生离死别。

一双纤细的手臂攀上但丁的肩膀。V将自己的胸膛贴上但丁的，让两人的心跳归于一致。  
“有人生来被幸福拥抱，有人生来被长夜环绕。”  
“闭嘴混蛋。”  
你还有我。  
未出口的眷恋被热吻吞没，银发猎人用行动表达着自己绝望的、无从诉说的爱意。

他怎么没有早一点发现，他们共享着相同的爱恋，相似的绝望？隔着伸手就能触碰的距离，却因为各种幼稚的原因一再错过。

这次，绝不放你走！  
维吉尔！

 

***

 

魔力并不能填补人类与半魔之间悬殊的体力差异，但丁把自己从V身上撕下来，无视了肿胀的小但丁，还有漏着淫荡体液的空虚肉穴。他打算换个地方解决自己的欲求，V似乎有别的计划。

银色的拐杖卡住银发猎人肿胀的蛋蛋，把人勾了回来。  
“我可没说这样就结束了。”  
“你不会是还想开下一轮吧？别勉强啊，老哥～”

年轻的诗人以一记挑眉回应但丁欠扁的挑衅。  
“等下你可别后悔，但丁。”

银色的金属擦过男人布满胡茬的脸，被男人侧头叼住，艳红的舌尖卷住手杖的柄来回舔舐。  
手杖从但丁唇边移开，引来对方小小的不满。冷硬的金属勾住但丁的后颈，将他的身形拉低，直到鼻尖触碰到V腿间软化的性器。  
老男人假装看不懂，无辜眨眼。

纤细的手指描绘着但丁的唇线，看着V略带腹黑的表情，他开始有点后悔刚刚用魔力把哥哥喂的太饱……

“也许你我终将行踪不明 ，但你该知道我曾因你动情* ”  
“拜托——V，快住嘴！”  
“……我以为你会想听我说爱你？”  
“这太奇怪了，我更想你直接进来干我。”  
“你……是在害羞吗？”  
“你要是硬不起来我可以帮你……”

失去恶魔血统的男人比以前更加耿直，反而是这种毫无保留的露骨表白让老练的恶魔猎人招架不住。他更习惯被那个薄情的男人残酷虐待，而不是像现在这样柔情似水。

余光瞥到V手臂的纹身消失，耳边传来一声咆哮。两只柔软的肉垫压到但丁背上，布满倒钩的舌头亲切问候他裸露的皮肤，激起银发猎人的一阵战栗。  
“哈哈哈哈痒！别舔！”  
V没让但丁跟大猫亲昵多久，就用拐杖压下他的双手用影子锁住。  
“我怎么不记得你以前嫉妒心这么强？”  
柔弱版本的维吉尔撇撇嘴，勾起一抹坏笑，主动滑到但丁身下 ，抬起膝盖慢慢蹭着他的勃起，纤细的手臂勾住他的脖子拉低他的身体，赤裸的胸膛贴着但丁饱满的胸肌来回摩擦。  
“嗯——但丁。”  
V毫不掩饰的呻吟不停地撩拨但丁的耳膜，猫科动物将棍状物送进但丁的屁股，律动的节奏由慢到快，再由快到完全乱了节奏。  
“V——”  
猎人的呼唤带着隐约的哭腔，让诗人心软。被松开禁锢的但丁像只大狗狗扑到V身上，迷乱而绝望地追逐对方的两瓣薄唇。  
铁锈的腥咸让但丁后知后觉地意识到自己失控魔化的利齿咬伤了挚爱之人，他黑发的恋人却没有半点退缩之意。  
唾液在两人嘴角拉出缠绵的银丝，V缓慢而暧昧地舔掉唇边沾染的鲜红，指尖从但丁眼角的赤色纹路向外蔓延。  
“真漂亮，但丁……”  
诗人由衷地感叹。

银发猎人从恋人眼中看见了自己，因生理和心理双重意义上的被填满而攀上高潮。  
这一刻，他是被爱着的。

过度的体力消耗将传奇猎人从恶魔形态中解放出来，未褪尽的魔力让但丁抱起来像一个人形暖炉，沉甸甸地压在V身上。  
但丁安静的样子难得一见，V把玩着对方柔软的银发，毫无顾忌地描摹猎人面部的轮廓。

“我了解面具下的你，笑声里浸着不曾示人的眼泪*。”

“抓住你的不是梦魇，而是我。”

 

***

尾声：  
确认但丁看不见之后，暗影将一颗被暗蓝色鳞片包裹的蛋吐到V手上，那些坚硬的角质摸起来有点像魔人但丁。V并不想知道暗影是怎么把它拿出来的，更不想知道尤里森是怎么把它放进去的。  
“那个禽兽……”  
“呱！这不会是——”  
“嘘——”  
V及时按住了格里芬的脖子，阻止话唠鸟说出真相。  
“帮我把它藏起来，别让但丁知道。”  
“你不会真的打算帮尤里森孵蛋吧？”  
“我得把完整的维吉尔带回来，现在尤里森不在了我只能拿蛋试试。”  
“啊哈哈这真有趣。”  
“闭嘴！”

END.


	2. 番外：史上最强的召唤兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俗话说常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。要是沿着猎魔人的路子走下去，早晚会遇到自己打不过的怪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a thing loves? it is infinite.   
> 如若相爱，便是永恒。  
> ——威廉布莱克《Annotations to Swedenborg》

事实证明，你哥永远是你哥。V一个人赚的报酬足以养活但丁加两个败家娘们。至于怎么做到的，从叭叭鸟的冷笑声中，但丁并不想知道细节。只是除了房费，但丁从V这里抠不出一毛钱。

俗话说常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。要是沿着猎魔人的路子走下去，早晚会遇到自己打不过的怪，好在梦魇给他争取到了足够的时间……打电话。

“这就是你的全部能耐了吗？”  
说实话，那个像小山一样庞大的恶魔咆哮起来，真的活像一个垃圾处理厂的出风口。等到那阵恶臭过去，V才从岩石后面冒出头。  
“如果你能耐心地再等一小会儿，可能有惊喜。”  
说话的时候，一颗红色的流星从天而降。  
但丁没让他久等，只是他几乎没认出来那个长着四只角的恶魔。  
“但……丁？等等！”  
大家伙二话不说就把V抱了起来圈在怀里四片翅膀卷起来将他护在其中，坚硬的鳞甲有些扎，但是很暖，很安心。  
“你没事吧？”  
“没……没事，但你这样没法战斗的吧？”  
像是回应V的疑问，红色的大翅膀张开，释放出的能量弹像横飞的流星雨一样像对面的恶魔砸过去。

V想起来不知道在哪里看到的一句诗：  
东风夜放花千树……  
暴雨梨花吹过之后，原先恶魔所在的地方被轰得渣都不剩。

“我们回去吧。”  
V突然意识到但丁在向他撒娇……  
就像暗影帮他叼回拐杖之后，会坐好等他摸头，但丁也在很隐晦地在求表扬。

这样也好。  
他向男人怀里缩了缩，额头贴着但丁的侧脸不露痕迹地蹭了蹭。  
“谢谢你，但丁。”  
红色的恶魔在空中优雅地转了一圈，抖了抖翅膀向来时的方向飞去。  
魔力覆盖的铠甲之下，但丁笑得像个孩子。

如果没有被分离出来，V大概永远不会知道，但丁想要的，仅仅是哥哥的承认而已。

从此驯兽师和史上最强召唤兽过上了幸福快乐的日子（大误）

**Author's Note:**

> Some are born to sweet delight  
> 有人生来被幸福拥抱  
> Some are born to endless Night  
> 有人生来被长夜环绕
> 
> ——威廉布莱克《天真的预言》
> 
> *
> 
> 也许你我终将行踪不明  
> 但是你该知道我曾因你动情 
> 
> 我了解你完美面具下隐藏的一切 / 是什么让你成为你
> 
> 你的笑声里浸着人们看不见的眼泪，让那些粗俗之众笑得发抖。
> 
> ——波德莱尔 《恶之花》  
> 【恶之花没放原文是因为我看不懂法语】


End file.
